Along with the rise of the global information society, the demand for various display devices has increased, and a lot of effort has been put in research and development of various flat-panel display devices, e.g., liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electroluminescent displays (ELDs), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices, and vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs).
With the popularization of the display devices, not only the functions and performance but also the appearance of the display devices is highly demanded. Such factors as being light and thin and a narrow bezel have been taken into consideration during the selection of the display devices.
In order to provide the display device with a narrow bezel, usually a binding region of a panel is directly bent. However, when bending the binding region, it is necessary to remove a base material from a back film structure at the binding region. At this time, stress concentration may occur for a metal line at a peripheral position of the back film structure, so the metal line may easily be broken, and thereby the flexibility and reliability of the resultant product may be adversely affected.